Droid Traits
As inorganic mechanical beings, all Droids have certain attributes that affect how they interact with their environment and other beings. Ability Modifiers Droids are nonliving entities, so they do not have Constitution scores. Droids can increase any two of their five remaining Ability Scores by +1 each at 4th level and every four levels thereafter, just like any other character. These increases represent improved heuristics and algorithms that the Droid has developed from experience as well as upgrades to it's components undertaken as part of routine maintenance. Droid Ability Modifiers are determined by their Degree and size. A Droid can never have an Ability Score less than 1, regardless of modifications. Behavioral Inhibitors Droids (Except 4th-Degree Droids) cannot intentionally harm a sentient living being or knowingly allow a sentient living being to be harmed. Furthermore, all Droids must follow orders given to them by their rightful owners, as long as those orders don't require the Droid to harm a sentient living being. Droids with Heuristic Processors can sometimes violate these restrictions by creatively interpreting their behavioral inhibitors. Ion Damage Vulnerability As electronic constructs, Droids are vulnerable to damage from Ion Weapons. Generally, Ion Weapons have the same effects on Droids that Stun Weapons have on living beings. Maintenance Droids do not sleep, eat, or breath. However, they do need to enter shutdown mode and recharge for 1 hour after 100 hours of operation. If a Droid fails to do so, it must make an Endurance check each hour (DC 10, +1 per additional hour after the first) or move -1 persistent step along the Condition Track. This persistent condition can only be removed by the Droid recharging for 1 hour. Memory A Droid's Trained Skills, Feats, and Talents can be reassigned with the Use Computer skill (See Reprogram Droid). A Droid hero can use it's own Use Computer skill to perform this reprogramming, but it takes a -5 penalty on it's Skill Check. If a Droid is ever subjugated to a complete memory wipe, it becomes a basic model of it's type, losing any levels and abilities gained. Nonliving A Droid is immune to Poison, Disease, Radiation, noncorrosive Atmospheric Hazards, Vacuum, Mind-Affecting effects, Stunning effects, and any other effect that only works on living targets. Droids have no connection to the Force and can't gain the Force Sensitivity feat, or learn Force Powers. Droids do not have a Constitution score, so they don't get bonus hit points for having a high Constitution, and they apply their Strength modifier to their Fortitude Defense. Unlike living beings, Droids don't "die," but they can be disabled or destroyed. If a Droid is reduced to 0 hit points, it is disabled and cannot be reactivated until it is repaired so that it has at least 1 hit point. If the attack that reduced the Droid to 0 hit points also exceeds the Droid's Damage Threshold, the Droid is destroyed instead. A destroyed Droid cannot be repaired or salvaged. Droids do not gain an ability bonus to Constitution-based Skill Checks and may not take Feats or Talents with a Constitution prerequisite. Repair Droids can regain lost Hit Points only through the use of the Mechanics skill (See Repair). A Droid can use this application to repair itself, but it takes a -5 penalty on it's Skill Check. Shut Down A Droid that is Shut Down can take no actions and is effectively unconscious. Shutting down a willing Droid is a Standard Action. Shutting down an unwilling Droid is more difficult, requiring you to Grab the Droid, and then make a Mechanics check (DC = Droid's Will Defense) as a Standard Action while it's grabbed. You cannot shut down an unwilling Droid with Locked Access unless it is disabled or otherwise helpless. Skills Droids normally cannot use any Skill Untrained except for Acrobatics, Climb, Jump, and Perception. A Droid with a Heuristic Processor ignores this limitation. Droid Systems Droids can have many of their characteristics changed by installing or replacing existing Droid Systems. Automatic Languages All Droids can speak, read, and process Binary, as well as understand one language chosen by the designer (Usually Basic).